


Without Thinking

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to remember about being discreet when your lover has ice cream on their face, but Sanzo makes sure Goku won't forget again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kispexi2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/gifts).



> Prompt was "Public display of affection".

"Sanzo?" Goku pounded on the door again. "C'mon Sanzo... let me in! This is my room too."

Silence.

"Don't be mad, Sanzo." Goku leaned his forehead against the door, his hand splayed on the worn wood. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

Silence.

Goku huffed in frustration and slid down to sit on the floor, his back against the door frame. "You're not gonna make me sleep out here all night, are ya? Sanzoooo... it's not fair! It was by accident, an' it was just a little kiss..."

The door was suddenly yanked open behind him. WHACK! The fan came crashing down on Goku's head. "You _licked_  ice cream off my face," Sanzo hissed, "in the middle of the fucking restaurant."

Goku raised his arms above his head to ward off future attacks. "I know, but I didn't really mean ta do it! It's just... well, it was _chocolate_ ice cream, an' it reminded me of that night last week when ya let me put chocolate sauce on ya." In spite of himself he grinned at the memory, then quickly remembered that there was an angry monk hovering over him. A shirtless, incredibly sexy angry monk, but the "angry" part was more important right now. "I just kinda did it without thinkin'." 

Sanzo glowered at him. "Do you _ever_ think, moron? You don't do that shit in public. You _especially_ don't do that shit in front of the kappa."

As if summoned, further down the hallway the door to Gojyo's and Hakkai's room opened and their companions peeked around their doorway. "Is everything all right, Sanzo? Goku, what are you doing on the floor?" Hakkai's gaze flicked down at Goku and then back to look questioningly at Sanzo.

"Ha ha! Look, 'Kai - he put his pet monkey out." Gojyo leered at Sanzo. "What's the matter, Sanzo-sama, he miss a spot? Did he forget the whipped cream?"

A section of the door frame splintered inches away from Gojyo's face as a bullet winged past him to embed itself in the wood. "Oi! Shitty monk, you took a chunk of my hair with that!"

Sanzo ignored him. He grabbed Goku's shirt collar and dragged the teen into their room, slamming the door shut behind them. Yanking Goku to his feet, Sanzo pushed him against the wall and snarled, "See? See what you did? I'm never going to hear the end of this shit!"

 _This isn't good - he's really mad,_ Goku thought, and hung his head. "M'sorry, Sanzo." 

"Hmmpf." Sanzo's hand gripped his chin tightly, forcing him to look up and meet the monk's frustrated gaze. A callused thumb brushed roughly across Goku's lips. "Goku," Sanzo said in a quiet, strained voice, "don't make me regret ...doing this."   

Goku's heart skipped a beat. _Regret? Regret being lovers? NoNoNoNoNo!_ He had to fix this, fast. 

"Sanzo... I know I was stupid," he admitted, "An' I'll be real careful - I won't do it again, I promise." Goku brought his hands up to rest on Sanzo's bare chest. "I don't ever want ya to regret bein' with me," he whispered, and he slid his hands over Sanzo's smooth, pale skin. Sanzo drew a sharp, hissing breath. Goku repeated the caress, reveling in the physical reactions his touch was causing as nipples hardened beneath his fingertips, heartbeats became quicker and violet eyes began to dilate. Sanzo responding to him like this gave Goku more of a rush than any battle could - it was even better than food. His own breathing quickened as arousal began to curl low and tight in his groin.

The hand that gripped his chin moved down to clasp his throat, and Goku could feel his pulse throbbing against Sanzo's thumb. Blond eyebrows were still drawn together in a frown, but the eyes beneath them were now dark and predatory. "What am I going to do with you?" Sanzo murmured.

"Ummm... fuck me?" Goku took a chance on a small, hopeful smile. It looked like his gamble paid off, for he saw a corner of Sanzo's mouth struggle unsuccessfully to maintain its frown.

A small snort escaped the monk's lips. "Cheeky monkey." Sanzo pulled Goku away from the wall and shoved him, sending the teen sprawling onto the bed. Goku wasted no time - he had his shirt off and thrown halfway across the room and was kicking off his pants by the time Sanzo had retrieved a bottle of oil from his duffel bag and stood next to him by the bed. "You're an impatient little shit, aren't you?"

Goku grinned and watched avidly while Sanzo unfastened his jeans. Another thrill coursed through him when he saw the generous erection that was revealed when Sanzo pushed his jeans down and off.  _He_ had gotten Sanzo hard. This was for _him._ There was no way he was going to risk messing this up again.

Sanzo knelt on the bed and kept his eyes locked with Goku's while he poured a liberal amount of oil onto his fingers. Goku shivered with anticipation as Sanzo leaned over and took his mouth with a hard, bruising kiss. "No more chocolate sauce," Sanzo growled against Goku's throat, and Goku moaned when Sanzo licked along his shoulder and bit down. He moaned again when Sanzo pushed an oil-slicked finger inside him.

"Ngh... b-but ya liked it..." 

A second finger joined the first. "No more." Sanzo nipped at his collarbone. "Not until you learn to keep your fucking mouth to yourself when we're in public." Sanzo kissed him again, this time slower, deeper. Goku sucked on Sanzo's invading tongue while he tangled his fingers in soft blond hair.  

A third finger now, thrusting, stretching, and Goku writhed with pleasure. It felt so good... but he wanted more. Now. He broke off the kiss, panting, "Aaah... Sanzo, hurry..."

Sanzo removed his fingers, then moved between Goku's legs and quickly slicked his cock with the remaining oil. He groaned as he entered Goku in a single deep thrust.

"Oh, yessssssss," Goku breathed, and he canted up his hips to bring Sanzo deeper inside him, eliciting another groan. As much as Goku enjoyed slow, leisurely lovemaking, he loved it when Sanzo was impatient and just fucked him into the mattress. Or the floor. Or the table.

Like right now - Sanzo was driving hard into his body, pulling almost completely out and then slamming back in. Goku eagerly matched the monk's relentless rhythm, wrapping his legs around Sanzo's waist and bucking his hips in response to every thrust. Oh, yeah - right now was a hard, fast fuck, and it was _awesome_.

The only downside to a hard, fast fuck (however awesome) was that it was... well, fast. The delicious twin frictions of Sanzo's cock pounding inside him and Sanzo's stomach rubbing against his dick were rapidly bringing Goku closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. He tried to cling to that edge, to draw the pleasure out as long as possible, but when Sanzo's thrusts became erratic Goku finally let go and followed Sanzo into a roaring, pounding climax. Goku wailed Sanzo's name into the monk's mouth as he came, his release spreading hot and slick between them. Sanzo took that wail and returned a low, throaty groan, and Goku felt heat bloom in his belly when Sanzo came deep inside him. Their kisses slowed, and their tongues continued to lazily thrust and roll against each other's long after their bodies stilled.

Their lungs eventually demanded air, and Goku was the first to pull his mouth away. "D-don't ever regret this, Sanzo, please," Goku whispered against damp blond locks, trying to catch his breath. "This feels waaaay too g-good to regret..."

"Mmmmf," was Sanzo's reply, his breath warm and damp on Goku's neck. He slowly pulled out of Goku and laid down on his back, flinging an arm up across his eyes.

Goku took a few moments to feast on the sight of a sex-tousled Sanzo, then left the bed and headed for the bathroom to clean up. When he came out he saw that Sanzo had rolled onto his side and was facing the wall. Goku handed him a washcloth, then slid under the covers and curled up against Sanzo's back, pressing a kiss between Sanzo's shoulder blades. "Sanzo?" he whispered. "Are we okay?" _Please say yes._  
   
"Tch. Don't ask stupid questions."

Not exactly yes, but in Sanzo-speak that was actually a pretty good response. Goku was immensely relieved. "I just-" _I just wanna make sure, 'cause it's important._

"Go to sleep, monkey."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Goku hummed to himself as he bounded toward the inn's dining room. He felt great! Awesome sex and a good night's sleep had made him more than ready for breakfast. He beamed at Sanzo when he plopped into the chair next  to the monk, who had already finished his meal and was well into the morning's newspaper.

"Hey, Monkey-boy, you're awfully chipper this morning for someone who almost spent the night in the hallway." Gojyo poked Goku in the ribs.

Goku flipped him a rude gesture and ordered his food, then watched Sanzo as the monk got up to get another cup of coffee. He frowned. Sanzo didn't usually do that - he almost always made someone else get stuff for him. Maybe Sanzo was in a good mood too. Sanzo set his mug down on the table and then moved to stand behind Goku's chair. Goku was turning his head to ask Sanzo what he was doing when the monk suddenly whipped a black silk sash out of his sleeve and yanked Goku's arms behind his chair, tying them securely with the sash.

"Sanzo!" Goku squeaked. "What're ya doin'?"

Sanzo sat back down in his chair and retrieved his newspaper, ignoring Goku's outburst as well as Hakkai's gasp of surprise. He pulled his gun out of his sleeve and carefully set it on the table, eyeing Gojyo as he did so.

"S-Sanzo?"

"I'm sorry, I did that without thinking," the monk calmly replied. He fished out his reading glasses, snapped open the newspaper and took a sip of coffee. "It was an accident."

Gojyo burst out laughing. "Looks like His Pissiness is enjoying a little revenge, chimp!" He leaned over to inspect Goku's bound hands. "Nicely done, Sanzo-sama... I had no idea you were this freaky."

A gloved hand came out from behind the newspaper to rest on the gun. Gojyo shut his mouth and went back to his breakfast, muttering about people not being able to take jokes. Hakkai just shook his head and continued eating.

Goku wished the floor would just open up and swallow him. He was blushing so bad it hurt - even his ears were blushing. How could Sanzo do this to him? This was humiliating.

 _Oh._  Sanzo must have been embarrassed like this last night when Goku licked his face. Goku's anger evaporated.

"Here's your breakfast, young man - oh my!" The waitress almost dropped the plates in surprise as she noticed Goku's tied hands.

"Go ahead and set the plates down," said Sanzo from behind the newspaper. "And I need more coffee."

The food smelled wonderful, and Goku's mouth was watering. "Sanzo? I get it, an' m'sorry. Can ya please untie me now?"

There was a rustle as Sanzo turned the page. "You'll have to re-phrase your request." He lowered the newspaper enough to give Goku a long look, and then raised it again.

Re-phrase? What the-

 _Oh._

Sanzo was testing him, Goku realized. Sanzo had tied up Goku's hands before, but the other times had been in their room, in bed. And suddenly Goku knew Sanzo wasn't going to untie him unless he said the special word they had picked when they had started playing around with the black silk sash. But Goku also knew if he said that word right now, in front of anyone else, he was dead meat. Even worse, after what happened last night, Sanzo might even decide to end things between them! Goku was NOT going to let that happen - he'd worked too hard and broken through too many walls to lose Sanzo because of his own stupidity.

So he kept his mouth shut and studiously ignored the curious looks the kappa was giving him.

Gojyo shook his head. "I don't know what's going on with you, monkey, but if you're not going to beg His Holiness to untie you, I'll just have myself a little extra breakfast!" He reached over with his chopsticks and took three of Goku's spring rolls.

"Stinkin' kappa," Goku growled. This sucked. His arms were starting to ache from being pulled behind him, but that wasn't his only discomfort... the feel of the silk on his wrists and the knowledge that it was That Sash was making him hard. He scooted his chair closer to the table in an attempt to hide the growing bulge in his jeans.

 _Guh._

 __"Oi, Goku! Pass me the hoisin sauce, will ya? Oh, that's right, you're a little tied up right now," Gojyo snagged not only the sauce bottle but two more spring rolls off of Goku's plate.

Goku stared balefully at the kappa, wishing Gojyo would choke on the spring rolls he had just popped into his mouth.

"Now, Gojyo, you shouldn't tease poor Goku like that." Hakkai tidied his now empty plates and turned to Sanzo. "Sanzo? Since the market was closed when we arrived yesterday I will need to run out for some supplies before we leave. It's necessary, I'm afraid."

Sanzo's hand appeared from behind the newspaper, the gold card held between his fingers. "Whatever. Get me another carton of cigarettes while you're out."

Hakkai took the proffered card. "Thank you, Sanzo. I shouldn't be more than an hour, especially if I have some help." He turned to Goku. "Goku, since you are-"

"Tied up," snorted the kappa.

"-otherwise occupied," Hakkai continued with a you-are-so-in-trouble-now look at Gojyo, "Gojyo will come with me and I will leave you to Sanzo's, ah, tender mercies. Gojyo? Now, please." Hakkai's expression brooked no delay, so Gojyo ruffled Goku's hair, stole the last spring roll and followed the healer out the door.

Goku shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked mournfully at the meager remains of his now-cold breakfast. "C'mon, Sanzo, they're gone now - untie me, please?"

Sanzo turned a page. "That's not what I'm waiting to hear."

"I can say it now?" Goku looked around and saw that the dining room was empty now, save for one of the kitchen help who was wiping down the tables.

Sanzo looked over his newspaper and smirked. "You're learning. All right, go ahead."

Goku eyed the monk steadily. "Apples."

Sanzo folded his newspaper and tucked it inside his sleeve, along with his reading glasses. In one fluid movement he stood up and reached behind Goku's chair to undo the slipknot on the sash. Sanzo then leaned close to Goku and murmured, "Get your ass back up to our room. Now. We've only got an hour." He brushed past the teen and headed toward the stairs.

Goku hopped up out of the chair, stopping for a moment to quickly stretch the kinks out of his sore shoulders. He was about to leave the table and follow Sanzo when the bottle of hoisin sauce caught his eye.

 _Oooh.  
_  
He reached his hand out toward the bottle.

"Don't even THINK about it, monkey."

 


End file.
